


Knotted

by AnonWriting



Series: Nonconsenual Avenger Kink fills [2]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Bondage, Genital Torture, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non Consensual, Object Insertion, Size Difference, Tearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 11:22:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonWriting/pseuds/AnonWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Avengerkink fill. <b>Noncon darkfic</b></p><p>Prompt: Bruce/Hulk is actually someone's method of trying to breed the perfect soldier (say an extremist group obsessed with breeding). They capture omega's, stretch them up with toys to take the hulk and then when they're in heat they let the Hulk out to breed them</p><p>Tony's been captured for the program and is showing signs of early heat. So they rush with stretching him with toys. The Hulk is getting impatient and they don't want to risk him breaking free.</p><p>They stretch and let the Hulk loose on Tony</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prep

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This is a noncon dark fic. Double check the tags to check if there's anything you don't like :)
> 
> Full Prompt:  
> Hulk - Alpha  
> Tony - reluctant omega
> 
> Bruce/Hulk is actually someone's method of trying to breed the perfect soldier (say an extremist group obsessed with breeding). They capture omega's, stretch them up with toys to take the hulk and then when they're in heat they let the Hulk out to breed them
> 
> Tony's been captured for the program and is showing signs of early heat. So they rush with stretching him with toys. The Hulk is getting impatient and they don't want to risk him breaking free.
> 
> They stretch and let the Hulk loose on Tony
> 
> \+ 10 points for not enough lube/bleeding  
> \+ 100 points the heat isn't advanced enough for Tony to be out of it. Just some pheromone release and fertility  
> \+ 1000 points if in their rush they forgot to take Hulk's knot into account  
> \+ million points Hulk manages to get that knot in and it hurts
> 
>  
> 
> [Prompt@Avengerkink](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/15292.html?thread=32455612#t32455612)

Voices pierced Tony's skull and he squeezed his eyes shut, fighting against sudden nausea. He had been leaving the Avengers, heading to his suite when...His memory grasped at blankness.

"Wh-," Tony winced, squeezing his eyes closed as his own voice made his head throb. He felt so tired, why was he so tired?

Why was he so cold?

His eyes fluttered open and he blinked rapidly, trying to clear his eyesight as he looked around and down at himself. He was in a room, facing a thick looking mirror. Probably one sided glass. He was bent naked over a large metal table with his arms tied out in front of him, fastened at the ridiculously thick table legs. What was it, made for the surgery of a large elephant? He recognised the dull shine as adamantium, who made tables out of adamantium?

His back hurt. 

He couldn't see it, but he could feel the restraints holding his dangling legs painfully apart. He shifted curiously and nearly burnt through with humiliation at the vague feeling of a metal pole helping to keep his thighs apart, spreading him wide and exposed like some kind of animals to be mated. He flinched as he felt some hands running down his back, testing the restraints and feeling over Tony's body with uncomfortable familiarity. Other people bustled around with tension filled air, setting things up out of Tony's sight.

Tony was smart, Tony was also an omega. He'd been briefed on potential omega threats, he could guess what kind of torture they were going to use on him.

He steeled himself as a man walked around to his face. "Mr Stark! So pleased you're finally with us. Sorry about the drugs, we didn't realise you were going into to heat and it reacted...unfortunately."

He was in heat? Tony felt confused, he shouldn't be in heat for another couple of days. Unless his pheromones had simply started releasing the correct musk in preparation, but he wasn't due for the mating haze just yet. Perhaps that was enough to mix up a simple sleeping drug.

"I won't build anything for you," Tony decided to go straight to the heart of the matter, "No matter what you do to me I won't build and the reactor will self destruct if removed from me without the override."

He glared up at the man, "Which I won't give."

The man laughed, throwing his head back. "Oh Mr Stark, you're getting ahead of yourself. Let me introduce myself, my name is General Ross."

Tony looked at him blankly.

"I'm the commanding officer the Department of Gamma Soldiers. It's a work in progress, see we need super soldiers, I'm sure you've heard of all the  
alien attacks as Iron Man, and we find the best defence is a good offence. Unfortunately our offence work best when we get them young." The General leaned over with a collar and slapped it around Tony's neck, yanking roughly on the straps until it was uncomfortably tight.

"We don't want you to build anything, or your reactor. We're doing quite well technologically. We don't even want your mind." He yanked on another strap that pulled Tony forward by the arms, pulling him tight against the table and making the hard corner press into his hips and dick. "We just want your genetics."

Tony snarled up at Ross, straining against the bonds as his stomach churned. "The Avengers will find me! They'll track me dow-mphp" Tony's provocation was cut off as a leather wrapped metal bit, disturbingly like a horse's bridle, was forced into his mouth and looped around his head. His nostrils flared in rage as Ross clipped it to his collar, forcing his head down and against the cold table.

"Sssh, Hulk doesn't like screams and we wouldn't want you to bite through your tongue. Just relax Mr. Stark. We'll breed you very well, make you fat with puppies. You'll make amazingly smart super soldiers." Ross was definitely an alpha, Tony decided. Only an alpha would be so obsessed with talks on breeding and puppies. 

"Just imagine it Stark, our Hulk knotting you over and over until you're fat with litter after litter of soldiers. You'll build us an entire army." 

Tony gave a muffled sound of rage, the leather making for a sickening taste on his tongue, his mouth already aching from being open wide around it.

"Betas! Get in here. Stretch him as fast as you can, get him ready for the Hulk. He's just starting his cycle, this is good. We can mate them for a few extra days." Ross brought his hand down against Tony's bare ass, the slap shocking him. He tried to struggle in protestation but the bonds held fast. He could barely twitch against the metal.

* * * 

Hulk could smell it, the intoxicating scent of an omega. A new omega, he knew he hadn't mated this one. It smelt so good and he wants it so bad. Hulk wrinkles back his lip and inhales deeply, enjoying the smell of a creature in heat. Hulk knew what it meant when he could smell omegas, they were going to let him out and claim the warm tightness that was his. He pulls against chains and gives an eager roar.

* * *

Fingers are hooking into Tony, prodding around his insides with a clinical air of detachment. He can smell the betas now, there's three of them and they're all behind him getting his body ready to mate. Tony shudders in horror that this is happening.

He can't help the flinch when cold lube is pressed in alongside the probing fingers while the third beta tugs at his dick, quickly bringing it to arousal. The probing fingers, he thinks there's three of them, help smooth the lube into him as his body heats it from cold to tingly heat. He shifts uncomfortably as the fingers withdraw, leaving his ass gaping.

"He's too dry," One of the betas murmur. He feels them pressing something hard up to him, pushing it inwards. They squeeze and suddenly there's enough lube being forced into him that it trickles down his inner thigh, making a mess of him. The fingers return to his entrance, curving upwards and suddenly the brush over his prostate and the nearby mating glands. Tony squeezes his eyes shut and bites down hard on the bit as his exposed ass jerks upward in response, his balls suddenly tight and his dick going ramrod straight and hitting against the table. 

The fingers are massaging the glands with casual experience, Tony's both embarrassed and furious at how his body makes him hard and ready, how his musk suddenly fills the air telling any and all alpha's to come fuck him, he's ready to make babies.

Tony's humiliated and makes noises of protest in the back of his throat as the fingers just keep massaging the glands. His ass goes slick, not bad porn slick but slightly slick, enough that most alpha's should be able to get their dick in. Not enough for knotting.

He feels frustrated that he's still so aware. It's too early in his cycle for the mating haze. He's aroused, he's slightly wet, but Tony does not want to mate or be knotted to this Hulk.

A sudden sharp jab with the fingers has his ass straining to jerk upwards, Tony's face pressed helplessly into the table as a second hand joins the first and starts massaging his rim, tugging him wide an examining his elasticity.

"He's too tight, it's too early in his cycle for him to be hugely loose." Hands pull roughly at his cock, trying to encourage his body to loosen. Tony gives a moan of embarrassment, wishing he was anywhere else as his ass starts to contract eagerly on those fingers.

The fingers jerk in surprise, hitting his glands way too hard, when a roar splits the air.

* * *

Hulk can smell the omega's musk. It wants to mate with Hulk, wants Hulk to knot it over and over. It smells so good, begging the Hulk without words to come and claim the omega.

Hulk strains against the bonds, feeling them weaken under his strength as he gives another roar, letting the omega know he's coming. Hulk is coming and he'll knot and rut his omega.

* * *

Tony gives a strained hiss into the bit as the betas slide a dildo into his ass. It's wider than any dick he's taken before, but not as wide as a knot. It's still painful as they start to shove it harshly side to side, stretching his sore ass. The little nub at the base of the dildo is large and presses against his glands, keeping the unwanted massage up and his body just releases more and more of his natural aroma, filling the air with his musk.

It burns and hurts as they keep jerking it around at weird angles. His glands are nearly drained at this point, but the dildo keeps pressing against it, bruising them into tenderness. He gives a gasp as another roar splits the air and the betas start sawing at his insides with the dildo, one of them anxiously directing them to another a dildo. 

The current one is pulled out with a plop and he gives a strangled yell as the second dildo, so much wider than the first. Probably wider than his fist, is pushed roughly into his ass. He can feel the rim spreading apart under the pressure, a ribbon of sharp pain following. The betas don't even give the pretence of care as they shoved it in, the head of the dildo pushing along his inner walls and making Tony keen against the bit. It's too wide and his world is starting to spin, he feels like his insides are being torn apart as he is stuffed full, his entire body burning with pained resistance.

Tony shuddered and gasped against the bit, desperately wishing it wasn't in his mouth so he could tell the fool betas he needed to be stretched slowly, there wasn't enough lube and how it burned when the moved it at angles to widen him up. Wasn't he wide enough? He could take a horse with this stretching, they needed to stop. His walls were convulsing around the dildo as they twisted it, pulling it nearly all the way out only to slam it into him again. His stomach cramped at the pressure on his colon as the thrust it in and out, quicker and jerking roughly at the distant roars. 

He is stretched too painfully wide and isn't aroused enough to find it even slightly pleasurable. Tony's disgusted at his body as it releases more musk, even though the glands were so abused and Tony was sure the rim of his ass was torn and he was probably bruised inside.

The betas were nervous though, and it made Tony try to look around for the cause, the bonds keeping his head mostly still and to the table.

He breathed with relief when the giant dildo was finally pulled out of him and he could gape widely in the cool air.

* * *

Hulk's betas are fluttering around him like ants, tugging on his bonds and letting him loose. He gives another roar so they know he wants the omega he can smell. The ready omega that is begging with scents for Hulk to get in him. 

He sees the doors open and lunges past the worried betas. He knows the way, he's gone through it so many times before. Even if he didn't, the smell of the omega's want was thickest in that direction and Hulk barrelled down the hallway. The mating room, he needed to get there. He looked forward to the days where he could rut and knot and sleep and eat and rut against the omegas some more.

Bursting in Hulk's nostrils flared wide as he took a deep breath, enjoying the heavy smell of the omega. It made a lovely sight, the bare white cheeks were slightly spread and raised, the red hole gaping at the Hulk like a flag. His omega was making little moans, the muscles on it clenching open and shut.

Hulk's body was hard, he needed to mate his omega. He gave a growl at the hovering betas and the fled, giving him the space to rut in peace.

Hulk approached the body and sniffed the ass. His omega was so fertile and ready, the glands empty in their desire for Hulk to mate.


	2. Bred

Tony flinched as something big entered the room, the ground thumping. It growled at the betas and they left with a squeak, leaving Tony wide and gaping with the unknown beast.

His heart is hammering nervously as he tries to look behind him, the restraints keeping his head down. Whatever it is presses up against his ass, the warm breath tickling as it sniffs around him. The alpha, he can smell it now, this Hulk, licks his ass in great long sweeps, spreading saliva and the remaining lube up and down his ass crack.

He twitches in surprise as something thick and warm enters his hole, moving upwards. It's the creatures tongue and Tony is completely intimidated at the size of it. The tongue brushes against his glands, setting off the scent release again as the creature tests his fertility. It gives a huff and seems pleased because suddenly there's a _heavy_ weight against Tony and giant green hands come down on either side of him, gripping the adamantium table.

Tony's eyes are wide. Not only are the hands green, but they're huge. Combined with the size of the tongue it sets alarm bells off in Tony's head. The alpha would tear him apart!

Hulk is snuffling at Tony's hair and neck as he feels the hot and heavy dick slapping against his back, dragging along his cheeks with wet noises and coating his thighs in precum. The dick feels heavy as it slaps around and the Hulk grunts angrily above him, frustrated by his inability to get it in. Tony strained against the bonds, trying to clench his gaping ass closed. The cock rubbed against his ass and dick, leaving a trail of precum over Tony's balls as his body betrayed him at the scent of the Alpha, his cock hardening up at the rubbing touch.

The Hulk rubbed himself against Tony for a bit before adjusting his posture, the weight pressing down on Tony and taking all his breath with him as his rear was jostled about. The collar felt too tight and his world narrowed to a pinpoint as the restraints dug into his skin under the force. He gave a whimper as the thick head of the cock brushed against his clenched rim, feeling like he hadn't just been stretched by betas. Any normal dick would have slid in at this point, but the thickness of the Hulk forced it to push slowly against his opening.

* * *

Hulk liked the smell of his new omega, sniffing his hair as he rubbed himself against it's soft ass. Holding himself mounted over the omega, he pushes curiously until he feels the head of his dick press against a slight opening. He pushes testingly and is pleasantly surprised at the resistance. Hulk's omegas are always so wet and loose, it's never any work for him to get his hard cock in.

This omega is different, and Hulk savours the tightness as he presses against the entrance. He can feel the ass pulling backwards as his dick forces forward. Adjusting his ips again, Hulk gives a few more experimental thrusts then shoves his tip in. His cock is throbbing in anticipation as the heat squeezes tightly at his tip. 

Hulk growls in appreciation, his eyes closing as he thrusts his tip shallowly in the hole. The tight warmth is overwhelming, Hulk has never felt a mating like this before. The hole is throbbing and clenching around his tip as he tried to tug out. The ass clenches tightly over his head and Hulk gives more pleased growls as the rim massages him as he pulls out. His dick bobbing in the air, slick with precum, the omega's wetness and some blood.

* * *

Tony gasped as the cock slipped in, trying to cry out as the invading organ stretched and ripped his hole, pressing forward until the entire tip was in him. Tears filled his eyes from the pain as the hot flesh filled the entryway of his rectum, stretching it wider than anything he'd ever taken.

The organ thrust lightly in him. It was just the very tip but Tony was already on fire as it forced his ass upwards. With each shallow thrust Tony jerked and quivered, his eyes rolling as his cheeks were forced to spread wide and his anus stretched and torn around the invading head. Precum coated his insides, setting off the chemical reactions with his glands telling the creature to fuck him hard.

Tony had never hated being an omega as much as he did now.

He gave a strangled sob, biting down hard as the Hulk started to tug itself out of him. His ruined anus still clecnhing uselessly around the head and the friction burning as the creature pulled out with a pop, leaving his red hole sucking and gasping at the air.

* * *

Hulk gives a pleased growl and pressed against the hole again, thrusting forward until his head was in. His entire body trembled as the omega's tightness squeezed his cock. Unable to hold himself back any longer, Hulk gave a powerful thrust forward as he rammed his dick in, the omega's hole taking up over half his dick.

It wasn't enough and Hulk thrust harder into the intoxicating tightness, each push with his stong thighs putting him deeper and deeper into his omega. The walls twitched and rubbed against him as he grunted, forcing the hole wider and wider as the anus strained around his dick into a pale, bleeding circle.

Hulk pushed uselessly against the tight hole, but he couldn't get the last few inches of his cock in. His balls and knot throbbed as he pulled himself out, the suction and pressure trying to hold him in. The rim bulged around him as he pulled himself free. Letting the cool air coat his length, Hulk readjusting himself, pressing his whole body down on the omega and lines up his dick again.

With a strong thrust Hulk is in, the new angle helping him force his way in as fast as he can. The omega is moving beneath him, but Hulk ignores it. Focussing on pushing his dick in inch by inch. His hips gave another jerk as he slammed in against the ass, his hips finally pressed against the cheeks and thighs as he ground his dick into the omega. Hulk dragged himself backwards, enjoying the tugging sensation then thrusting forwards in one ragged push. With each thrust Hulk felt himself working the omega open, wedging himself in further and further as the tightness sucked and held him in.

* * *

Tony's body moved and shuddered under the powerful hips as they thrust in and out of him harshly. He panted and cried into his gag as he felt his inner walls convulse, stretch, shift and sudden sharp pains that indicated more tears and injuries. His eyes were wide as he tried to scream, the hard meat filling his insides as they forced their way deeper than Tony could imagine.

His thighs ached and he would hardly breath with the weight of the Hulk pressing down. He flinched as it pulled all the way out and thrust in with renewed vigour, his body at breaking point as it stretched impossibly wide around the invading cock. His spread thighs felt like they were being dislocated with each deep thrust as the Hulk spitted Tony upon him, thrusts pushing him forward and back, his body forced upwards against the restraints as the Hulk pushed deep into him.

Tony moaned continuously as the pain sharpened, unable to focus on anything but the feeling of the Hulk's dick digging deep into him. It felt like he's been impaled through to his stomach, as it cramped against nausea. His hips jerked against the Hulks was it thrust him wide and loose, pain doubling as it drew itself nearly all the way out only to thrust all the way in again, forcing Tony's insides to accommodate to unnatural wideness and take it.

His entire body jarred with the force as the Hulk's hips slapped against his cheeks, dangling balls smacking and dwarfing his own. His opened felt ruined and tender as thrust after thrust stretched and burned its way into him. There wasn't enough lube, he felt dry and sore inside as the cock rubbed him raw and kept going, the blunt tip of the cock's head too big and too deep to touch is prostrate, leaving Tony whimpering in pain without the slightest pleasure.

Everything is too wide and too big as the wet slapping noises fill the air. Too everything as his world narrows down to the pained stretching and heavy weight of the cock claiming him. The Hulk starts speeding up, spearing Tony with every thrust as he's dragged back and forth on the table by the force of the dick plugging him tight. The restraints dig into his arms and legs, his breathing laboured around the bit as he feels the thickest portion of the cock press against him. 

Tony moans in terror and protest.

* * *

Hulk grunted, pleased. He'd never had an omega so tight, even as he thrusts it to looseness. He tries different positions and speeds, enjoying the resistance he feels as each angle as the sphincter and walls hold him tight, the omega whimpering and squirming underneath him.

Hulk can feel himself swelling and tightening as he nears completion. He thrusts faster and harder, grinding himself down into the omega and pressing his knot up against the wide hole. The smell of the musk and the tint of blood adds to his excitement as he tries to press the large ball of flesh in to join the rest of his dick.

The tightness resists and Hulk growls with annoyance. Gripping the table tightly he continues to try to push it in as the entrance tears wider around him from the pressure. His hips dip lower as the tears let his knot slowly force its way in, his balls clenching in anticipation as he begins to hit his limit. 

The first half of his knot was in and Hulk grunted happily as the anal ring compressed down on it, still tight even with his stretching. Hulk needed to get his whole body in as the flesh clinged to him as he suspended the omega over the table before slamming down with a satisfied roar as his whole knot finally pressed in.

Hulk sighed and sagged against his omega as the knot immediately swelled, forcing his cock in deeper and plugging his semen in. The tightness around Hulk was almost painful as the swelling stretched his omega tighter and tighter then sudden release as Hulk pumped into his omega, his cock twitching as it sprayed load after load in. His hips jerked and shuddered as he felt the liquid gush in and surround his cock, breeding his omega like a good Alpha.

* * *

The pain is increasing as the alpha keeps trying to push his monstrous knot into Tony. He can feel it pressing against him with increasing power as it splits him wide, sawing him open. He screams as the ball of flesh starts to enter, tearing him wide. He tries to thrash and struggled from the pressure as Tony was forced wide.

The knot was halway in and catching on his ruined rim, the Hulk trying to hilt itself on him. He screams loudly as he feels it suddenly force its way in, pushing the dick painfully deep in him. The knot is growing and locking them together as his asshole convulses around it. He's shaking and crying as the creature slams down on him, stretching and suspending him on the knot. Suddenly the full weight is on Tony as the creature grinds absent mindedly, the swelling knot forcing him too wide as it twitches.

Liquid is pouring into him, gushing down his walls and far deep into him. He can feel it as it keeps going, gush after gush spurting in and filling him up to the point of painfulness, overstuffed on the dick and semen. His entire being is burning and focused on the stretched insides. The dick is shaking inside him as the Hulk continues to thrust into his ruined rectum. The wedged cock continuing to ravage and fill him. His stomach feels full to bulging, his body unable to cope with the amount of seed trapped in him. His stomach cramps around the fluid as he struggles against vomiting into the bit.

The rush of semen begins to tape off as the Hulk thrusts idly into him, the tying of his knot stopping him. Tony gives a sharp scream as it tries to pull out, his asshole clinging to the knot as his hips are pulled upwards. He cries and whimpers through the bit with relief when the Hulk stops trying to tug out.

He tries to regain control of his breathing is the Hulk continues to thrust into him, still disturbingly hard. The knot tugs against him and he shivers quietly as his eyes glaze in shock.

* * *

Hulk thrusts lightly enjoying the sensation of rutting in his own semen while surrounded by the hot walls. He's a little impatient to go get some water, but everytime he tries to move he stays tied, suspending his omega as the body tries to follow him. Hulk leans back against his new mate and pokes around curiously with his dick, thrusting idly and grinding against the pale ass as the insides throb against him.

* * *

Tony's exhausted, his body sore and shuddering under the Hulk. He can barely feel his legs from the pressure of being pinned to the table. His traitorous dick is painfully hard from the mating, but unsatisfied from having the prostrate ignored.

The Alpha tugs and thrusts inside him every now and then, setting off new steams of pain as it grines against his bruises walls. His lungs ache and burn as he focusses on northing but his own pain. Tony's too exhausted to even blink and settles for keeping his eyes closed, barely stirring as the Hulk shifts against him.

Finally the alpha tugs and his knot slides free of Tony, leaving his ass gaping obsenely wide to the world and cold inside. His gaping hole is wider and larger than it's ever been in his past, a mixture of semen and blood leaking out of him. The creature lumbers in front of Tony and he finally gets a good look at the green monsters who knotted him. If he'd been less exhausted Tony would have acted with more emotion, but all he could feel was dismay as he took in the size of the dick and slack knot.

Hulk ignores Tony as it goes over to a bucket of water and drinks before curling up in a corner of the room.

Once it's breathing eases out some betas creep their way into the room with a bottle of water they carefully pry around Tony's gag and into his mouth. His throat works furiously as he tries to swallow the liquids, his eyes wide with tears and despair. The betas ignore him outside of that, leaving his body and genitals untouched as they work around him. 

Tony flinches in dread as the Hulk yawns and gets up. 

* * *

 

The Hulk ignored the betas as they gave his mate some water, closing his eyes and letting himself rest. He felt himself hardening again and perked up as he walked over to his omega.

He thrusts in easily, the tightness of his first rutting long gone, but some resistance still there. Hulk swelled tighter as he thrust inwards, pressing against the pale cheeks as he pushed himself to the hilt only to pull out again. His omega quivered against him as Hulk pressed it tightly against the table, enjoying the sensation of rutting in the swollen, semen filled hole.

Hulk felt proud as he rutted the omega loose and looser, stuffing his knot in as it swelled tightly, holding them together and he flooded the omega with spurt after spurt of semen. His omega's stomach was tight as Hulk filled him up to bursting over and over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woops, way longer than I expected.
> 
> Enjoy?

**Author's Note:**

> I swear, I always write way more than I intend. It was going to be a short fill...


End file.
